Kristen Painter
Kristen Painter — Author Website * Website: Home | Kristen Painter – Author Genres Urban Fantasy / Romance About the Author Kristen Painter Bio: A little about me: I’m a former college English teacher, but I’ve held a crazy mix of other jobs including maitre’d for Wolfgang Puck, personal trainer, and sales for Christian Dior Bijoux. On the writing side of things, I’m a two-time Golden Heart finalist and have been on the board of three different RWA chapters. What can I say? I like getting involved. I’m not adverse to bossing people around either. I have a *slight* shoe addiction and occasionally indulge in an unnecessary handbag. Hah! That was a joke. There is no such thing as an unnecessary handbag. I love make up and jewelry and spa days. Yes, I’m a girly girl. But don’t think that makes me weak. I can (and do) kill off characters with the best of them. Speaking of which… My forays into writing have been as varied as the jobs I’ve held. I’ve written poetry, articles for magazines, short stories, paranormal romances (that include fantasy, contemporary and steampunk genres) and now I’ve found a home with urban fantasy. I love worldbuilding and few genres give you the kind of license urban fantasy does. I’m also the co-founder of the award-winning writer’s site Romancedivas.com. I tweet at twitter.com/Kristen_Painter more often than I should. You can also find me on my Facebook author page here: www.facebook.com/KristenPainterAuthor. I live in FL with my retired Air Force. ~ About | Kristen Painter Trademark Style Series To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Sin City Collectors series * Genre: Paranormal Romance * Theme: Set in Vegas Other Writings Anthologies: * * * Novels, etc: * * Freebies: * Cover Artists * Artist: Nekro — House of Comarré series * Artist: mot listed — Crescent City series Publishing Information Publishers: * Author Page: Awards Quotes Kristen Painter Quotes (Author of Blood Rights) ~ GR Trivia See Also * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections— Single Author Collections and PNR Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links External References Books—House of Comarré: *Urban Fantasy | Kristen Painter - AuthorKristen Painter – Author *Goodreads | House of Comarré series by Kristen Painter *Kristen Painter - FF * ~ ISFdb Summaries, Reviews, Articles: *. Fang-tastic Fiction: Kristen Painter: HOUSE OF COMARRÉ SERIES Books—Crescent City: *Urban Fantasy | Kristen Painter - AuthorKristen Painter – Author *Goodreads | Crescent City series by Kristen Painter ~ Goodreads *Crescent City - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Kristen Painter ~ FF *Kristen Painter - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb Summaries, Articles: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Kristen Painter: CRESCENT CITY SERIES The World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Kristen Painter: CRESCENT CITY SERIES *House of Comarre series - characters, places, tec *Fang-tastic Fiction: Kristen Painter: HOUSE OF COMARRÉ SERIES Interview: *Kindle Post US: Q&A with Kristen Painter, author of the House of Comarré Series *Q&A with Kristen Painter About Her New Crescent City Series | The Book Nympho Author: *Home | Kristen Painter - AuthorKristen Painter – Author *Goodreads | Kristen Painter (Author of Blood Rights) Community, Fan Sites: *(3) Kristen Painter Gallery of Book Covers Blood Rights (House of Comarré -1) by Kristen Painter .jpg|Blood Rights (House of Comarré #1) by Kristen Painter (|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9571401-blood-rights Flesh and Blood (House of Comarré #2) by Kristen Painter.jpg|Flesh and Blood (House of Comarré #2) by Kristen Painter|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9571407-flesh-and-blood Bad Blood (House of Comarré #3) by Kristen Painter.jpg|Bad Blood (House of Comarré #3) by Kristen Painter|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/10954598-bad-blood Out for Blood (House of Comarré #4) by Kristen Painter (.jpg|Out for Blood (House of Comarré #4) by Kristen Painter|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13521347-out-for-blood Last Blood (House of Comarré #5) by Kristen Painter .jpg|Last Blood (House of Comarré #5) by Kristen Painter|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/15999432-last-blood House of the Rising Sun (Crescent City -1) by Kristen Painter .jpg|1. House of the Rising Sun (Crescent City #1) by Kristen Painter|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/18453118-house-of-the-rising-sun City of Eternal Night (Crescent City #2) by Kristen Painter.jpg|2. City of Eternal Night (Crescent City #2) by Kristen Painter|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/20924711-city-of-eternal-night Garden of Dreams and Desires (Crescent City|3. Garden of Dreams and Desires (April 7, 2015) by Kristen Painter Category:Authors